


Ass Crack of Dawn

by JediCandii



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Grumpy Mickey, M/M, One Shot, Running, exercise, out of shape Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCandii/pseuds/JediCandii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian wants Mickey to go running with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ass Crack of Dawn

Mickey felt himself slowly drifting towards consciousness, aided by a pair of hands shaking his shoulder insistently and Ian’s voice softly saying his name in his ear.

“Mick, Mick, wake up,” Ian whispered, his warm breath tickling Mickey’s ear. Mickey reached blindly towards his phone. He cracked open one eyelid and squinted at the time. After seeing that it was only 6:30, he flipped his boyfriend off and rolled over, pulling the covers firmly over his head.

“Come back at a reasonable hour. Like noon. And bring coffee if you value your life,” Mickey mumbled, hoping that Ian would take the hint and leave him to go back to sleep. He had been up way too late the night before. They both had. Why the fuck was Ian so goddamned perky?

“I’m going running.”

“Good for you. Why the fuck did you think you needed to wake me up to tell me that?”

“I thought you might want to come with me. Fiona flaked on me, something about Carl and a cherry bomb in the toilet? I’m not really sure, things sounded crazy over there. You know I don’t like to run alone.”

Mickey sighed and sat up. Apparently, this was going to become a thing. That meant he couldn’t just ignore Ian until he went away. All he wanted to do was sleep. Why couldn’t Ian just let him sleep?

“Are you high right now? Why would you think that I would want to go running? Especially at the ass crack of dawn? The only time I run is if someone’s chasing me. You know this. Now fuck the fuck off and let me go back to bed.”

“We’ve barely gotten to spend any time alone together this week with me working and you running the Rub N’ Tug, plus helping with Yevgeny. Plus you really need to start taking better care of yourself. And you’ve been looking a little pudgy lately,” Ian said pointedly, frowning as Mickey reached over him to grab his ever present pack of cigarettes off of the nightstand. Mickey ignored him and flicked his lighter, inhaling the smoke deeply, then exhaled. There was nothing quite like that first hit of nicotine in the morning.

Mickey snickered and shook his head slightly. “You’re actually getting on my case about being healthy, Mr. ‘I ate a whole bag of pizza rolls by myself last night’? But you’re right, I could use some more exercise. Also, fuck you, I’m not pudgy.”

Ian blinked slowly, unsure if he had heard correctly. Mickey never told him he was right. “I am?”

“Sure. But we don’t have to go running to get our blood pumping. I can think of something we can do without even having to get out of bed,” Mickey said suggestively, stubbing out his cigarette in the overflowing ashtray while sliding down the bed to sit beside the red headed man. “Come on, you know that sounds like way more fun.”

Mickey pressed a kiss to the side of Ian’s neck and a shiver went down his spine. Ian loved it when Mickey initiated physical contact because he knew that wasn’t something he was comfortable with. And growing up in the environment he had, Ian couldn’t exactly blame him. He turned his own head slightly, capturing Mickey’s lips between his own. One hand cupped the back of the brunet’s neck while the other slipped beneath the waistband of the older man’s boxers, caressing the pale, soft skin he found there. He let himself get caught up in the familiar sensations before breaking away and stooping down to tie his running shoes.

“Nice try, Mick, but distracting with sex isn’t going to work this time.I care about your health and want to make sure you’re around for a good long while. That means less smoking and more exercising. But if you don’t feel the same way, by all means, go back to sleep and I’ll see you when I get back.”

Mickey huffed out a breath, annoyed. Now he had to go, otherwise Ian would never stop harping about how he cared more about Mickey’s health than Mickey himself did. Damn it, he really fucking hated running. Give him a good long romp in the sheets or a round or two in the boxing ring any day.

Ian was halfway out the door of their bedroom when Mickey reluctantly swung his legs over the side of the bed. “Fuck, just wait a minute, Speedy. Let me put some fucking clothes on. And you owe me for this.”

Ian smiled and replied, “I’ll spend the whole run figuring out how to properly thank you. Now hurry your ass up. I should be on mile three by now.”

Mickey grabbed the first pair of shorts and tank top he saw lying on the ground, stuffing his feet into his sneakers as he went, while Ian stood by the front door, foot tapping out an impatient rhythm. When he saw the brunet coming, he opened the door to let him pass through.

“First things first. We gotta stretch. I can’t have you pulling a muscle when I have plans for you later.”

Mickey rolled his eyes but bent over, trying to touch his toes. Shit, he was not nearly as flexible as he used to be. He then straightened up and grabbed his foot, pulling it up behind his back.

“Can we please get this fucking show on the road? I don’t want to be out here all day; I’ve got shit that needs to get done.”

Ian ignored his boyfriend’s grumbling and slowly finished his own warm up. “I’ll start out slowly to let you get used to it, then gradually pick up the pace. I know you’re not as in shape as I am.” He ignored the dirty look Mickey tossed his way in response to that last comment. The redhead instead pushed himself into a jog that was barely faster than a power walk, checking behind him to make sure that Mickey was keeping up. After half a block, he went a little bit faster, now going at a full jog. He smiled to himself when he heard Mickey muttering to himself about fucking annoying carrot tops and how they should just let their boyfriends sleep before allowing the rhythm of his footsteps to wash over him. 

A few minutes later, he stopped and frowned. Something was off. He could no longer hear another set of footsteps trailing behind him, nor could he hear Mickey’s voice complaining. Where had he gotten off to?

Ian turned around and almost laughed out loud at the pitiful sight that greeted him. Mickey was sitting on the curb, doubled over and gasping for breath. Ian wandered over and looked down at the winded man.

“What’s the matter, Mick? You need to take a break already?”

Mickey lay back on the sidewalk, glaring up at Ian and trying desperately to control his breathing.

“Fuck you,” he wheezed out. “How far have we even gone? Gotta be like ten miles at least, right? You finish the run and get me on the way back. Maybe if I’m lucky someone will have come by and put me out of my misery by then.”

Ian laughed and stooped down to look into piercing blue eyes. “Ten miles? Mick, we’ve barely even gone half a block. I can still see your house.” Ian pointed back the way they had come, Mickey’s gaze unenthusiastically following Ian’s finger. God damn it, he was right.

“Guess I’m more out of shape than I thought,” Mickey admitted sheepishly. Ian just smiled smugly while reaching a hand down to help Mickey to a standing position.

“Come on, let’s go home,” he said. “We can see if we can make it to the half a mile mark tomorrow.”

Mickey stopped walking and stared at Ian incredulously. “Tomorrow? Oh, fuck no, I’m never going running ever again. Tomorrow I stay in bed and if you wake me up for this stupid shit I’ll shoot you.”

“I’m pretty sure I can convince you otherwise,” Ian replied confidently.

“Yeah, I’d love to see you try.”

“Counting on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for being my beta, VampireLady! Without you I would have tons of typos! 
> 
> Comments appreciated.


End file.
